


Careful What You Wish For

by asterkiss



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterkiss/pseuds/asterkiss
Summary: AU oneshot // Mabel discovers a golden lamp and within it a new companion.





	Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had for a possible multi-chaptered story.
> 
> I decided to write a one-shot based on this AU of mine to see what people think of it and based on the reaction, may very well end up working on and publishing a full blown story in the future.
> 
> Last reviewed: 17/03/18

In the aftermath of her Grunkle passing away, the family were tasked with cleaning out his shack. It was whilst clearing out his basement that she came across it.

A golden lamp.

It was pretty with various intricate designs engraved into its surface and caught her attention immediately. However, it was also coated in a thick later of dust that it had collected from being stuck at the back of a shelf for so long. Spotting a phrase inscribed near the lid Mabel used her sweater sleeve to rub the dust away-

-and with a poof of smoke her new ‘companion’ appeared before her.

“Hey there new Master!”

Mabel could only stare wide-eyed at the boisterous young man stood before her who sported a sharp-toothed grin. With glowing golden skin and black horns that curled around pointed ears, he also had various black tattoos that ran along his entire body and winded around limbs like serpents.

He definitely wasn't human.

“The name’s Bill Cipher!” he cackled loudly, hands planted on either hip, “and you should rejoice pathetic human, because as of today you have the lucky pleasure of receiving three wishes!”

Mabel remained seated on the floor, staring up at the young man with wide eyes.

Oh boy.

 

…

 

Her first wish was made impulsively a few days later.

“I wish Tad would fall in love with me!”

Bill looked up from his position on her bed as she burst into the room, currently reading one of her childish comics. Since he was ‘bound’ to her until she made all three wishes, he’d taken up residence in her college dorm room.

He shot her a disgruntled look - though whether that was because of the context of her wish or from interrupting his book she couldn’t tell otherwise.

“No.”

 _“No?”_ She shot him a sharp look as she walked further into the room, dropping her bag to the floor. “You said I could wish for anything I wanted!”

“I can’t make humans fall in love,” he retorted, rolling onto his side and eyeing her from beneath locks of golden hair. She tried to ignore how the position caused his shirt to ride up and expose his abs but it was difficult. "Just like how I can’t bring the dead back to life, grant more wishes, or break the rules of physics by conjuring." He ticked each rule off with a finger whilst wearing a bored expression.

Mabel’s shoulders slumped. “But I like this guy _sooooo_ much. We have so much in common and he complimented my eyes once!" A dreamy look crossed her face as she clasped her hands in front of her chest. "He said they were shiny."

Bill stared flatly at her. "Really?"

Mabel nodded before shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "But anyway! I know we'd be great together but any time I try to get close to him for longer than a few seconds, some other fangirls come and get in the way.” Sitting down on the edge of her bed, she picked up her pillow and shoved her face into it to release a frustrated groan. Love was hard.

Bill paused as he observed her quietly for a few moments before a sly grin overtook his features. “So, you just want this guy to pay attention to you, is that it?”

Mabel removed the pillow as she turned to meet his gaze. She didn’t like the look of that expression but then again, she’d had the hots for this popular guy ever since she started college and he'd lent her a pen in her first class. They were meant to be! 

She gave a nod.

Standing up from the bed Bill turned to stare down at her as he spoke seriously. “Say it. Say the words.”

Mabel straightened up, expression sobering up as well.

“I wish Tad would be interested in me," she stated. “Only me.”

Bill grinned as he took one of her hands in his, bowing down to place a chaste kiss on her hand. Her cheeks flushed slightly at the action- soon Tad would be doing that as well!

“Your wish is my command, Master.”

 

…

 

“Bill! What did you do!?” Throwing her dorm door open Mabel hastily slammed it shut behind and turned the lock, looking rather frazzled and alarmed.

Bill popped his head out of her bathroom, hair wet and plastered to his forehead. “Back already? You only left for your date a few hours ago.”

Mabel shot him a glare as she marched forward, hair out of place and one heel lost in her attempt at running here. Bill blinked innocently, stepping out of her en suite completely.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Mabel opened her mouth to shout at him but the words died in her throat when she noted he was only wearing a small towel around his waist. Oh. Uh. Wow.

Wait, no, focus Mabel! Shaking her head, she pierced him with a glower and shoved a finger towards his chest. “What did you _do?”_

“I showered.”

“I don’t mean that!”

At that moment someone knocked heavily at her door, a boy's voice filtering through from the other side and laced with desperation. “Mabel? Mabel are you in there!?”

The girl in question span around, looking towards the door in panic as Tad attempted to turn the handle only to find it locked.

“Mabel? Please open the door, I need you!” The boy’s voice was desperate and pleading as he continued to hammer against the door.

Mabel swiveled around and grabbed Bill by the shoulders, standing up on tip-toes to glare at him. “He hasn’t stopped clinging to me all night! He kept trying to shove his hand up my skirt every five seconds!”

_“Mabel, please I don’t need anyone else! I don't care about my friends or family, I just want **you.** "_

Bill stared back at her evenly. “You said you wanted him interested in only you.”

_“Let me in and I’ll show you how much I want you!”_

Mabel’s face darkened as she hissed, “not like this!”

Bill grasped her wrists and pushed her off him, taking a step back as he regarded her with a neutral expression. “I told you I couldn’t make a human fall in love. The closest thing to love that I could create was obsession and lust.” He shrugged. "I mean, they're pretty much the same thing right?"

"No they're not!" she cried, stomping her foot.

Bill smirked. “Well, too bad.”

_“Who are you speaking to in there? Is there someone else? Is that it, is there another guy? I won’t let anyone else have you, Mabel!”_

“Oh no...” Mabel looked towards the door anxiously as Tad began to hammer more insistently against the door. If he kept doing that he was going to hurt himself. She turned back towards Bill. “Make it stop, turn him back!”

“I can only do that if you wish for it.”

Mabel grit her teeth, hating how smug he looked right then and there. 

The door slammed as if a giant object - or person - had collided against it and the sound made Mabel jump.

_“I’ll kill any bastard that touches you! You’re mine!!!”_

“Fine! I wish Tad was back to normal!!”

Bill smirked, bowing down mockingly. “Your wish is my command.”

 

…

 

Mabel sighed as she watched Tad leave from her dorm window. The poor guy had been so confused and then mortified by his actions, practically on his knees begging her for forgiveness. She’d blamed it on the drinks and despite the fact neither of them had touched anything alcoholic he’d gone along with the excuse. He'd still been guilt-ridden however and vowed to never come near her. As much as that upset her she had agreed it was for the best. He was better being as far away from her as possible.

Mabel felt awful.

“…You did this.” Turning around, Mabel shot Bill a dark look as he sat stretched out on her bed with arms folded behind his head. “You knew that was going to happen when I made my first wish, didn’t you?”

He shrugged.

“Why? Why would you do that?” she asked, staring at him imploringly. “I thought you said you were here to grant my wishes! You’re a genie, you're meant to help me!”

“I’m a demon.”

Mabel stared at him.

He stared back.

“…What?”

Bill sighed dramatically as he pushed himself up off the bed and approached her with a steady gaze. Mabel backed up, pressing herself against the window as he continued heading towards her whilst still scarcely clothed. Thankfully he stopped a few feet away, staring down into her eyes. Noting her wary expression he chuckled, amber eyes dancing with delight.

“I never did introduce myself entirely, did I?” Sporting a grin, his expression darkened as he bowed yet again. “I'm Bill Cipher, ruler of the third dimension of Hell and hailed as Destroyer of Dreams.”

Mabel’s blood ran cold.

Straightening up, his grin widened. “You should be happy. A lousy and foolish mortal like you has the extraordinary luck of being granted three wishes by one of the 72 Kings of the Damned.”

Mabel opened her mouth only to close it again, unable to vocalise anything as her mind reeled.

He leaned down so his face hovered a few inches above her own, droplets of water falling free from his hair to splash upon her cheek. Grasping her chin, he tilted her head backwards until her gaze was captured within his own eyes. 

“And when you’ve made your third and final wish,” he went on in a low voice, golden irises glowing as he placed a hand over her erratically beating heart.

_**“Your soul will be mine.”** _

 


End file.
